


LOLITA

by shandenabian



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lolita, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: when men meets boy.when dream blooms in midsummer.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, 梅C
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 18年脑膜炎住院时写的文，写的也不行，纯粹补档。大概就是个洛丽塔故事

第一章 租借  
Leo在Pique第无数次力劝下终于点了点头。

“好的，”他有气无力地说，“我会——我会找间房子的。”

“你早该如此了。”Pique严肃地睁着那双天蓝的眼睛，“你太随遇而安了，Leo。好好想想，你要在马德拉工作整整一年呢，你真的需要找间房子！”

“你是对的。”苍白的阿根廷人回答他的朋友，眼神飘忽不定地看着电脑屏幕上的视频页面，“我已经和当地的中介联系了……她——哦，她是一位四十多岁的女士，她告诉我她会在第一时间通知我的……”

“希望这次你能真的住下来，”Pique说，“毕竟你上次也是这么告诉我的。Leo，我要说，你不能一年都住酒店。总之，加油吧，住下后给我打电话。”

Leo点点头，合上了笔电。

Messi是西班牙一家大型旅游公司的高级顾问，阿根廷人，这次因为公务要在这个偏逸海外的葡萄牙小岛上住上一年时间，从事所谓“旅游信息采集”的工作。

Leo不是一个喜欢抱怨的人，事实上，他个性温柔体贴，是朋友中的老好人，同时他对工作尽职尽怨从无怨言，是每个苛刻吝啬的老板都梦寐以求的那种好员工。他长相不算特别英俊，不过气质很好，仪容整洁，是个引人亲近的小个男人。

像这样的Leo，当然不会拒绝他的工作安排，即使这一切的一切都让他浑身不适。马德拉海岛猛烈的阳光让目所能及的所有东西都呈现出摇曳的金色，他不停地出汗，简直要融化了，他感到所有的景观都是一大堆意义不明的色块——如果这里还有什么景观的话。让Messi自己来评判，他会难得地不吝刻薄，愿上帝明鉴吧，这座岛上曾经过的粗陋的旅游开发，就像一个暴徒粗鲁的开辟，在这片孤悬的处女地上留下了几座酒店，一片没人的海滩，无线网络……还有什么？哦，是了，还有下水道网络，好极了。

Messi解开衬衫的两颗扣子，大脑空白地瘫在床上。

他的手机突然响了。

Messi烦闷地猛喘了两口气，伸手去捉床头柜上的手机。

“喂？哦，很高兴您在Messi先生，是的，关于您之前咨询的……是的是的，我想，它很适合您……下午一点半，好的，我在酒店门口等您？好的，谢谢您！您真好，祝您在马德里生活愉快。”

Messi挂断电话，顺手看了一眼时间：12：00。他还没进食的胃部开始火辣辣得抽痛。Leo无力地捂住脸，痛苦地呻吟着：“上帝啊……”他喃喃自语，“让我生活愉快一会儿吧。”

———  
“如您所见，Messi先生，这栋房子稍微有点老旧了。”中介女士轻快地说道，“不过还是很整洁的，不是吗？它有两间卧室，一个大客厅，还有独立供水的厕所。哦哦，厨房，我差点忘了，您会注意到这里几乎什么都有，您什么都不用操心，这儿原来住了个大家庭，嗯，妈妈和她的三个孩子……”

“三个孩子？”Leo尽全力让自己听起来不那么没礼貌。

“哦，您不用担心，他们一家现在搬到本土去了，只有最小的那个男孩还留在这儿，他下个星期17，我对天发誓他可真是个讨人喜欢的小东西——”

“您的意思是，”Leo用他还算地道的葡语问，“我必须和一个未成年的青春期男孩分享这间房子整整一年是吗？”

他隐晦地瞥过满是湿斑的天花板和墙壁上的裂痕。

“我当然不是这个意思……Messi先生……决定权在您，我只是觉得，这间房子值得您好好考虑……或者您至少应该等那个男孩回来和您谈谈……您还不知道他叫什么名字呢……”

”谢谢，不过我觉得自己不用考虑了——”

就在这时，院子里传来一声巨响，Leo下意识地看向窗外：

他看到一个穿着红色T恤和黑色短裤的男孩在院子里一圈一圈地飞奔，像一道猩红的闪电，他放肆地大笑着，当他经过窗边，Leo看清了他的脸：他洁白的脸颊上点缀着一对飞扬的眉，下面是一双完美的眼睛，像一对深秋熟透的黑葡萄，酝酿着近乎美酒的甜腻汁水，略微下垂的眼角会天生带着些许深情款款的驯服。还有他凌乱的卷发，这个奔跑的男孩像是自由、不羁、叛逆的象征。他的笑容，他的步伐，他的衣角在马德里滚烫的阳光下熠熠生辉，他让Messi的心口突然变得炽热。跑到最后一圈，男孩突然欢呼一声，双手并用地脱下自己的上衣，赤裸上身，他的步子慢了下来，走向房门。

Leo勉强找回自己的声音，他觉得自己紧盯着大门方向的样子简直狼狈不堪：“您……您还没有告诉我他的名字。”

那位女士的声音几乎和男孩一起响起：

“下午好！我快饿死了——”

“Cristiano，Cristiano Ronaldo。”

Leo盯着走进来的少年，他赤裸上身，身材纤长而具有一些线条优美的肌肉，浑身光洁，简直就像从古希腊的画作上走下来的。他不受控制地重复了一遍少年的名字。

“Cristiano……”

少年这才注意到他这个大活人似的，惊讶地挑起眉，漂亮的唇间吐出一连串带着马德拉口音的葡语词汇，不用猜也知道是什么意思，而他也很快换回正统的葡萄牙腔调：“嗨，先生您好。”

“你好。”Leo声音飘忽。

他看着少年有些羞涩地走向厨房，而中介女人还在面带微笑地喋喋不休：“Cris！让我猜猜是什么让你疯成这样……足球，当然是足球，你这调皮鬼。”

“求您啦，”少年小声地拿着一瓶汽水走了出来，“别取笑我……我，我不知道家里有别人。”

女人大笑起来。然后冲他们俩介绍道：“Cris，这是Lionel Messi先生，他正在考虑租你的房子。”她转向Leo的方向，“您和Cris聊聊看吗？您考虑得怎么样了？”  
Messi发觉自己的双眼不能从Cristiano赤裸的上身上移开哪怕一瞬，同时他还发觉Cristiano也在不时偷看他。他很快反应过来中介女人在问他：“是的……我考虑好了……很好，非常……完美。”他看着Cristiano垂着他那双动人心弦的眼睛坐在沙发椅上，他平坦的小腹和影影绰绰的髋骨线条，他的胸膛和……

“非常完美。”Leo的睫毛轻轻颤抖，掩饰着他的情绪。

“那Cris你觉得呢？”女人转向另一边。

少年喝了半瓶汽水，目光轻轻地流转在Messi的脸上（真不敢相信他用了流转这个词）：“Messi先生，”和他坏男孩式的外貌不同，Cristiano意外得容易害羞，他这会儿两颊泛红，挺不好意思的样子，“您…您会做饭吗？”

Leo愣了一瞬，“我会一点。”

“太好了！”Cristiano惊喜地喊道，“那欢迎您，Messi先生！”

Leo情不自禁地微笑起来，这个少年和自己早熟且诱人的外表不同，性格天真而轻信，还有点幼稚，这很危险，对他这样的漂亮男孩来说，像这样缺乏警惕性是一件非常危险的事情。

女人拿出了合同，Leo爽快地签上自己的名字，他记不得在自己的人生中上一次这么爽快是什么时候，也记不得自己上一次这么近乎疯狂是什么时候，可能是他率领大学球队拿下大学联赛冠军的那个晚上吧。他不是一个热血沸腾的人，或者说他不是个容易被挑起热血的人，当他离开大学后他就再也没有体验过这种感觉，但是Cristiano，这个马德拉少年，却是一幅热血永不冷却的模样。

女人离开了。

Leo和Cristiano呆在一起，Leo混乱地思索着要不要回酒店拿行李，他试探性地出声：“我可以叫你Cristiano吗？”

“叫我Cris就行了，先生。”Cristiano露出一个笑容，猛然间，他突然蹦了起来，“上帝啊！我的T恤！”  
他从沙发飞了下来，跌跌撞撞地用他那双修长的腿奔跑着，突然身子一斜，整个人跌进了Messi的怀里。  
Messi猝不及防地向后一仰，好容易才维持住平衡，而那个半裸的漂亮少年已经倒在他的胸口，Leo的双手牢牢地把住了Cris的腰，Cristiano的胳膊穿过他的腋下，勾住他的躯干，貌似无意地把自己滚烫的身体献上Leo的胸膛。

Leo的呼吸几乎停止了，Cristiano抬起头，他的睫毛——他的睫毛真是该死得长翘，他的眼神懵懵懂懂的，让Messi相信这完全是个美丽的意外，但Cris很快冲他一笑，送给他一个勾引般的wink，他的手在Leo脊背上若有若无地轻抚而过，简直是技术纯熟地激起了Leo浑身的感官，Messi想要把少年按住，说些什么，做些什么——但Cristiano已经飞快地从他怀里挣脱，像一只羚羊灵巧地冲进了院子。

Leo愣愣地盯着他的背影，开始怀疑少年是另一种意义上的【危险】。


	2. 汽车

第二章-汽车

Messi坐在驾驶座上发动汽车时，发觉穿回了红色T恤的Cristiano站在不远处看着。

他把车开到Cristiano身边，摇下车窗跟少年说话。

“你在看什么，Cris？”

“你的车。”Cris扬了扬下巴，在刺眼的阳光下半眯着眼睛，“我喜欢汽车。”

“这不是我的车。”Leo回答，“这是我公司帮我租的。我的车在西班牙。”

“我觉得很漂亮。”Cristiano说。

“哦，”Leo干巴巴地回复，“你这么大的男孩都喜欢汽车。”

Cristiano笑了起来，深色的眼睛像融化的糖浆一样，Leo从没像这一刻一样埋怨自己不够巧舌如簧，他所能做的一切就是偏过身打开了副驾驶的门，然后深吸一口气盯着前方，尽量不在Cristiano欢呼一声滑进车子时一直看着他。

公司的财务部用钱俭省，汽车内部的空间逼仄，Messi一个成年人待得很是不适，而身材纤长的Cristiano也是无从安置他那双腿。不过Cris并没有什么不高兴的样子，他随意地蜷着双腿，下巴搁在他粉红的膝盖上，不着调地哼着歌。这个姿势让他的黑色短裤又下滑了一点，整个大腿几乎都裸露在外，修长有力的腿轻柔地摇晃着，Leo深吸一口气，把车内的空调调到了最大。

“我要怎么叫你？”

“什么？”Messi用了一会儿才反应过来Cristiano在和自己说话。

“我要怎么称呼你？”Cris偏过头，带着点笑意，略显羞涩的问道，“我听到她说你叫Lionel Messi。”

“随你的便。”Leo轻声回答。

“那么，我要叫你Leo。”Cris很郑重地宣布。他直起身子，变换成盘坐的姿势（现在Leo一偏头就能看见他的大腿内侧了），膝盖都快顶到挂挡器。他随便地舞动着他的胳膊，像在驱赶空气里的阳光，“Leo，Leo，可以吗？”

他的动作很大，手指无意间从Messi的脸颊上揉过，他的手指很烫，很符合他的外表。Messi发觉自己没有任何生气的意思，他的嘴角甚至不自觉地上扬了几分，他听见货真价实的快乐的笑声从他的喉咙里涌出，然后他说：“当然可以，Cris。但是别再这样了，这很危险。”

Cris立即恢复了最初的坐姿，乖巧地把下巴搁在膝盖上：“我很抱歉。”他两颊通红，目光温顺而讨好地看着Messi，“我很抱歉，Leo。”他又忍不住笑了笑。

Messi立刻就原谅了他（难道真的会有人生这个少年的气吗），他伸出手，似乎是想摸摸Cris那一头的卷发，但他的手僵在了半空。

这不是他的风格，他讨厌这么快和人发生肢体接触，还是由他主动。Leo的手像教堂顶部的风向标似的突兀在空气里，他感到汽车里的气氛变得有些紧张。

他不擅长和人发展亲密关系。Messi冷淡地总结自己。  
这个世界上就是有这样的人，他的确性格温和，能和一群陌生人和谐相处。但到了进一步的时候，他却总是退缩，他在人类深邃的情感上始终是个被动者，这一点倒是他始终如一的倔强个性，无论是友情还是……爱情，他一直在自己周边画了一个圈，等着有人走进圈内。

你太随遇而安了。他从小一起长大的朋友Pique这么评价，而他永远在出神。

就在Leo准备收回手时，Cris凑了上来。

他向前倾身，将自己英俊的脸庞靠上Leo的掌心，Leo甚至可以感到他的睫毛在他的指间轻搔，他的湿润的唇蹭过他的掌纹，然后滑过他的腕部，他的脉搏之所在。如同一个挑逗的轻率之吻，隔着皮肉，映在他搏动的心脏上。

Cris低下头，漫不经心地把玩着安全带。

Messi慢慢慢慢，收回了手。

酒店就在前方。

—————————————————————  
Messi往下搬行李的时候，Cristiano从车窗里探出脑袋，问他需不需要帮助。Leo摇摇头，费力地把他的两个箱子（一个大一个小）塞进后备箱。一抬头吓了一跳，Cristiano不知何时爬到了后座，目光灼灼地盯着他，脸离他汗津津的面孔很近。

“你吓到我了，Cris。”Leo说，这次他很自然地拂过Cris柔软的卷发。

“抱歉，Leo。”他回答得挺没有诚意，“你真的不要我帮忙吗？你看上去挺累的。”

“不用，真的。”Leo走向驾驶座，Cris再一次手脚并用地爬回了副驾。“你是个好孩子。”

Cris忍俊不禁：“我可不是好孩子。”

“哦？你做过什么坏事吗？”Leo开始发动汽车，“比如？”

“比如，我其实很讨厌那个中介。”Cris说，“她太啰嗦了。”

这倒令Messi没有想到，毕竟Cris看上去还挺亲近她的，他一时也找不到话来回复，只能说：“背后议论他人是不道德的。”

“算了吧Leo，”Cris咯咯笑着，“别这么正经，你也不喜欢她，我看得出来。”

他这会儿看上去完全是个坏男孩了。

Leo终于发动了他的汽车。

Cris很突然地跟他说：“帮我系一下安全带好吗，Leo？”

Messi的手顿住了，他看向Cristiano，但对方的表情那么理所应当得无邪，足以让任何人为他脑子里浮现出的想法感到羞愧。他甚至还不好意思地补充了一句：“我不怎么坐车，拜托你。”

Leo屈服了，他侧过身子，去够那一侧的安全带，他整个人都压在Cris身上，Cris还凑过去看，这是最糟的，因为他甜蜜的呼吸全都喷在Leo的脖子上了。

Leo说不清自己是想快点还是想慢点，总之他够到了安全带，把它拉到另一侧。而Cristiano就在此时慢条斯理地抚摸着Leo的耳朵。

他的声音很近：“你之前说像我这样的男孩？”

Leo猛地离开了他，面无表情地踩下油门。

他自己也说不清自己的心情了。

—————————————————————  
汽车又开了一会儿，Cristiano折腾了半天，总算把椅子放平了。他像一只睡熟的猫一样呻吟一声，然后旁若无人地舒展着他那双长腿，甚至把它们抬起，在空中轻柔地屈伸。

Messi一个急刹。

“你说像我这样的男孩？”Cris继续着先前的话题，他完全无视了Leo的目光，语气自然得要命，“我已经不是孩子了，Leo，我已经18了。”他笑了起来，“中介是骗你的，她觉得人们更容易接受未成年的室友，因为小孩子没有危险性。”

Leo痛苦地看着他，他想说，是的我看出你完完全全不是个小孩了，你完全成熟了，非常有危险性，所以你应该注意一下你的身体，毕竟它这么充满诱惑力，你应该像个成年人一样。

但他最终只是有气无力地说：“别这样好吗？我看不到后视镜了。”

Cris哦了一声，慢腾腾地曲起双腿。他纤瘦的脚踝给Leo留下了深刻的印象。

Leo再一次发动了汽车。

开了一会儿，他为自己辩解道：“我说的是像你这么大的男孩都喜欢汽车。”

“嗯哼，”Cris哼着走调的歌，“我不仅仅是喜欢，我会买的。”

“你哪来的钱？”

“我会去赚呀。”

“如果你赚不到呢？”

“总会有人给我买的。”

“谁？”

“不知道，”Cris绑在安全带里艰难地翻了个身，“大概是爱我的人吧。”

“这样的人多吗？”

“我没留意过，”Cris说，“不过肯定不少吧，我猜。”


	3. 电脑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowjob

第三章-电脑

[Geri，你好

我已经找到了房子，这里环境还不错，附近没什么人，当然，在这样一座海岛上这也是无可厚非的……我最近过得不错，但是，只有一件事情让我不知所措……我没办法在电话里说出口。还是这栋房子，它的主人之一是一个18岁的男孩，他和我分享住所。我已经在这儿住了两周，一切都很好，除了，除了……

我想，我被这个少年迷得神魂颠倒了。我完全失去了理智……甚至我搞不清楚他是不是在刻意地勾引我。天哪，这话就像是推卸责任的性犯罪犯人，但我是认真的！我现在处在疯狂的边缘，我每时每刻都像大学的球赛之夜那么亢奋，更可怕的是这里永远只有我和他独处，而我们俩没有一个人能意识到问题的严重性，实际上，我觉得我们俩都乐在其中，说不定他比我还更享受一点……

当然，或许你觉得这没什么。他成年了，就算我们发生什么也无所谓。但我只会在这儿住一年，而他，他的很多表现还不成熟，我却已经过于疯狂了，我不能让他走进我的圈内，这会毁了我们两个……]

“Leo，”Cristiano捧着一大袋蔬菜，门口摇摇晃晃地走来，“你在做什么？”

Messi快速地保存了邮件，然后关闭页面：“处理一些……工作。”

“哦吼，”他莫名其妙地笑得停不下来，“说起来，我还不知道你是做什么的呢？”他径直走进厨房，把蔬菜放在台面上，Leo注意到他没有穿鞋和袜子，赤裸着双足，“运动员吗？”

“你怎么会这么想？”Leo问，紧张地看着白色短裤的Cristiano走到他的身边。

Cris耸耸肩：“嗯……你很强壮？”他孩子气地皱起鼻子，然后咯咯直笑，“而且我想不出有什么原因会让人跑到这个岛上来，或许你是度假中的运动员？”

Leo也笑了笑：“你猜错了。”他想起身去厨房倒杯水，“我没那么光鲜，我是个旅游公司的员工。”

他没能顺利地离开，因为Cris一手搭着他的肩膀，半边身体压在他的手臂上，扬着下巴示意了一下电脑：“我可以看看吗？”

“什么？”

“拜托你，Leo，求你，我的电脑扔在本土了，求你，我什么都可以为你做的。”

他总是这样随口祈求别人，显出一种被宠坏了的有恃无恐的样子。而Leo总是屈服，他最受不了别人求他尤其当这个别人是Cristiano Ronaldo时。

“好吧。”他胡乱点点头，“你为什么不寄——哦——上帝啊……”

Cris自然地坐在了他的大腿上。他的腿慢慢伸展，赤裸的足心顺着Messi的小腿一路滑下，最终轻轻踩在他的脚上。他的屁股落在一个很危险的地方，Leo不得不一手卡着Cris的髋骨防止他突然动作引起任何尴尬，而Cris则十分淡然地就着这个姿势点开了浏览器。

Leo觉得自己在发抖。

“别这样，Cris。”他克制着声音，“你很重。你……你不是小孩了，上帝啊，你甚至比我还高呢！”

Cris回过头。他深色的眼睛显得尤为意味深长，他噙着一丝微笑，慢慢地倚了过来，他的胳膊搭在Leo的肩膀上，圈住他的脖子，他的眼睛，他的睫毛，他的重量，他的温度，他的存在，他让Leo头晕目眩。

Cris停住了。他的唇几乎贴在Messi的鼻尖，他垂着睫毛，有点楚楚可怜的意味：“我不明白，Leo。”

Leo的胳膊真实地哆嗦起来了，他死死地钳住Cris的腰。

“你也知道我不是个小孩了，那为什么你总是用对孩子的态度对我呢？”

“不……”Leo的声音满是欲望，他尽全力让自己不至于失态，“你什么……什么意思……？”

Cris轻声笑着，他的唇若有若无地掠过Leo的眉心、眼角、脸颊——嘴唇：“从第一次见面，我就知道你喜欢我。我也喜欢你，Leo，为什么你不跟我说呢？”

Leo如遭雷击：“Cris，你知道自己在说什么吗？我比你大不到20岁呢！”

Cris嘲弄地嗤笑，他滚烫的呼吸吐在Leo冰冷的唇上：“难道会有人怀疑你是恋童癖吗？拜托，这个世界上除了你，根本没人会觉得我是小孩好吗？”

他是对的，Cristiano个头高挑，四肢修长有力，神态早熟，看起来完全是个成熟的青年。

但Leo还是挣扎着：“不……你误会了，Cris……”

Cristiano没再废话，他猛地吻上了Leo的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇那么炽热，他的唇微张，灵活的舌挑逗着Leo的齿关和软舌，这个吻是这么甜蜜，这么疯狂，Messi像被抽干了力气，模糊地呻吟了一下，他屈服了，面对Cris，他总是屈服的那个。Cristiano的吻具有少年人特有的蛮横，他在Leo的唇上辗转着，换了个姿势，跨坐在Leo身上，微微低下头索求着年长者的吻。

年长者终于决定回馈他。

Leo抬起手按住他的后脑，强硬地把Cris禁锢在这个吻中。他给予的是成年人风格的吻，他情色地吮吸着Cris的舌，掠夺他的每次呼吸，舌头模拟着某种猥亵的运动在Cristiano的嘴里抽插。Cris在他的膝盖上颤抖起来，试图逃离，但Leo用力地把他压向了自己的胯部，他的挺立的欲望。Cristiano睁开眼，他的眼眶湿透了，泪津津的，眉毛拧在一块儿，说不出是惊恐还是兴奋的恳求。Leo的手在他的脊背上来回爱抚，即使隔着T恤也能感到那种极致的侵略性。

一吻终了。屋子里只听见两人粗重的喘气声。

Cristiano在哭。

他漂亮的眼睛湿透了，眼泪不停地涌出，看起来让人既想温柔地舔去他的泪痕，又让人想干脆把他弄坏，让他痛哭失声。他浑身无力地腻在Leo身上，含着泪讨好地舔着Leo的耳侧。Leo搂着他，温柔地抚摸他颤抖的背部，在他耳边用葡语轻声安慰着，虽然他的甜蜜的痛苦还没有解决。

这个时候Leo才注意到，刚刚Cristiano播放了一首哀伤的西班牙语情歌。

在这忧郁的调子里，窗户透过的金色的阳光仿佛实物般落在地板上，Cris松开手，在Leo略显震惊的目光中滑了下去，跪在他的面前。

Cris拉开了他的裤链。

Leo仰起头，无声地呻吟，他一只手附在那个满是黑色卷毛的后脑上，另一只手遮着自己的眼睛。阳光很烈，他没有开空调，电脑的风扇声，遥远的鸟鸣声，吮吸的啧啧水声……一切都变得很远，Messi像回到了他的大学年代，回到了那个晚上，他晃过整条后防线，抬脚射门。

他听到世界在为他欢呼，他耳鸣不止。

Leo射在了Cris的脸上。

Cris抬起那张满是泪水和精液的英俊的脸，他的睫毛上挂着白浊，他还在流泪，看起来既淫乱又可怜。但他对着Leo很放肆地笑了笑：“我是最棒的，对不对？”

Leo充满怜爱地抚摸他的脸颊，这一瞬，他的心和灵魂完全属于这个少年，爱让人失去理智。

—————————————————————  
Cristiano去洗脸的时候，Leo重新编辑邮件。他把所有关于Cris的内容删了个干净。

[Geri，你好

我已经找到了房子，这里环境还不错，附近没什么人，当然，在这样一座海岛上这也是无可厚非的……我最近过得不错，不用担心我了。我喜欢马德拉的阳光，它让我重回青春。]

他点击发送。

阳光很好，电脑里还在放着那首西班牙情歌。


	4. 球鞋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血，ooc

第四章-球鞋

Leo坐在室外的摇椅上，Cris像只猫一样蜷在他身边。

他们刚刚一起看了Leo的大学球赛录像，Cristiano叫得比现场直播还要兴奋，录像中的Messi踢进决胜一球时，他猛地捧住Leo的脸，不管不顾地恶狠狠地吻他，险些磕到他的牙齿。

Leo担心会有人看到这一切，但他最终还是抚摸着少年的后颈，不发一言。

他们谁都没有伸舌头，Cris只是重重地把自己压向Leo的唇，Leo能尝到他的汗水和兴奋的荷尔蒙的气息。他闻起来像海水，层层地向他涌来。这个情不自禁的吻结束得很快，Messi闭着眼，想象他们是一对差不多年纪的足球运动员，在球队里隐秘地暗生情窦，随便谁进球，他们都要抓住机会青涩地接吻。

这种想象让Leo心里甜蜜地疼痛起来。

然后Cristiano安分地坐在他的身边，看着天空皱起鼻子。

Cristiano Ronaldo坐在他的身边，阳光飘忽在他的发丝间，他穿着一件普普通通的白色上衣，像万万千千普通的男孩一样，但他的裤腿里伸出的是一双修长而略有肉感的美丽的腿，在他粉嫩的可爱膝盖上数一英寸，有一个创口贴，他用来遮掩Leo和他亲近的齿痕。他的优美的脖子，支撑着他完美的面孔，他的深情的眼睛，孩子气的眉毛，他湿润如黎明鲜花的嘴唇。

因为他是Cristiano，所以万万千千的普通和庸俗都在他身上变得灵动，变得超凡脱俗。

“要下雨了。”Cris说。

“天气预报说不会。”Leo回答。

“我说会的。”他低下头，绷直了赤裸的足去蹭地面，“会下雨的。”

Leo不再说话了。他觉察到Cris的情绪有些低落。

Cris倒了过来，把头枕在Leo的大腿上，脸向内蜷卧着，漫不经心地把玩着Leo的裤子拉链。

“哦……别这样……”Leo小声祈求着，“这是在外面……”

“我也会率领球队拿下青年冠军的。”Cris语气郁郁，“你见过我踢球吗，Leo？我很出色，像你一样，说不准比你还厉害……但我连双新球鞋都没有，马上就要下雨了，我的球鞋还摆在阳台上，它还没干，湿得像从海里捞出来的……”

他拉下拉链，Leo已经不知廉耻得蓄势待发。

Cris突发奇想般转过头看着快被欲望压垮的Messi，像跟长辈索要糖果一样提议：“给我买双球鞋吧，Leo？”

Messi感觉就像兜脸浇来了一盆冷水。

他的表情很快冷了下来，他自己都没注意到自己扯着Cris头发的手失了力度，他听见自己像是教育孩子一样语气严肃：“别这样，Cris。”

“为什么？”Cristiano皱起眉毛，看起来很不满意，“你不喜欢我吗？”

“我说，别这样。”Leo加重了口吻，“我当然喜欢你，但不要让这一切像一次交换。”

“你在开玩笑，”Cris说，“告诉我你在开玩笑。这不是什么交换！该死的，我只是向我的男朋友要一件礼物！”

“我知道……”Messi放缓语气，“我只是……”他纠结着措辞，“我只是希望我们的关系更……正常一些。”

Cris的表情因为愤怒而凝固了。

他突地翻身起来，赤脚站在地上，看起来冰冷尖锐：“那么，你的意思是我们的关系不正常喽？”他轻柔地冷笑了两声，“Leo，真不知道你怎么能这么心口不一。”

他伸出手，隔着一层薄薄的布料，技术娴熟而飞快地抚慰了一下Leo的那个器官，而在Messi猝不及防地低吟出声前，他头也不回地走进了房子，留下一个狼狈掩饰的Leo。

—————————————————————  
晚上十点，天开始下雨，空气变得极其闷热潮湿。

Messi躺在自己的房间里，盯着天花板。

在平常的日子——他是说第二周以来的这段日子，他们——他和Cris总是相拥入眠。Cris嬉笑着环抱住他的腰，枕着他的颈窝，他的睡姿彰显了他缺乏安全感的事实，他总是蜷着，依偎着Leo，即使Leo的体温比他低一些。他固执的可爱的睡颜会让任何人，甚至是白天被他惹恼的人心生怜惜，而这一切是属于Lionel Messi的。有时Leo会安静地注视他很久，直到凌晨才睡去。这种时候，他不会去思考他在马德里只住一年，他不会去思考未来、过去、性欲，这个时刻对他是圣洁的，他感到爱萌发在心里，洁净如同雪白的蛛网。

但Leo知道，今晚Cris不会来了，因为他让他生气，因为他心里无从排遣的焦躁不安宣之于口时似刀剑伤人。

他偏过头，看着窗外模糊的雨幕。

就在这时，他听见门把转动的声音。

Leo几乎是立即翻身而起，紧紧盯着房门。我很抱歉，Cris，我不是那个意思，我很抱歉。

Messi的呼吸停止了。

进来的的确是Cris，Cristiano Ronaldo，但是不是平时的他，不是那个穿着睡衣头发乱蓬蓬的Cris。他走进Messi的房间，头发湿漉漉的，一丝不挂，浑身上下只穿了一双白色短袜。

他平静地走进房间，他赤裸的美丽的肉体在灯光下连阴影都没有，Cris的眼睛在湿漉漉的发丝后冷冰冰地看着Leo，嘴唇几乎是鲜红的。他毫无羞耻地站在床前，让Messi感到一阵魂飞天外的绝望夹杂着欲望焚烧着他的灵魂。

“不——求你——Cris，”他的声音发抖，“求你，把衣服穿上……天……”

“如果你不想那么多的话，”Cris听起来冷酷而游刃有余，“你就会发现这没什么不正常的，无论是礼物还是做爱。”

“出去。”Leo的视线躲避着Cris的身体，他的胃纠在一起，他疯了一样地半低下身体，他仇恨这一切，这些蚀骨的欲求，这一切，这夜晚，这雨，他渴求得快失去理智了。

“我会告诉你什么才是不正常。”Cristiano没有叫Leo的名字。他冷静地躺在床上，Leo慌张地避了一下，但他彻底难以自制地看着Cris自然地打开双腿，曲起膝盖，然后偏过头冲他露出那个熟悉的羞涩的笑容：

“你会给我买双新球鞋的，对吧，Leo？”

Leo失去了最后一丝理智，他恨自己变得不像自己，他恨Cris毁了一切。

他用力地扯住Cris的卷发，附在少年耳边几近恶毒地喊他：“婊子。”

他听见自己心碎的声音。


	5. 潮湿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时间有点久了我也记不清设定了，为了政治正确还是标一个underage sex预警  
> 双方都有与他人sex关系提及

第五章-潮湿

Cris湿漉漉的头发在枕头上晕染开了水渍。Leo攥着他的手腕，表情阴沉地吻他的脖子，Cris的乳头已经硬了，他安静地凝视着Leo的脸，突然非常冷峻地告诉他：“你不用这么温柔地对我，因为我不是第一次了。”

Leo感到一阵心痛。他粗暴地把Cris翻过去，让他把脸埋在刚刚晕开的水渍上，抬起臀部。

他只穿着白色短袜的选择使他的双腿看起来更加修长和性感，Cristiano背对着Leo，Leo看不见他脸上的表情，只能看见他一手撑着床，另一手从身前绕到腿间，色情地爱抚着自己的大腿内侧。

有那么一瞬间，Leo觉得自己在用寝具自娱或是在淫亵一件艺术品。他俯下身子，贴着Cris光裸的脊背，挺立的阴茎滑入他的腿间，戳刺着那里柔软的皮肤，而Cris自抚的手握住他的欲望，冷淡地揉搓着头部。

Leo的呼吸粗重了一些，他的手指顺着腰侧游走到Cris的臀间，那个隐秘的入口。令他震惊的是，那个小穴完全是湿滑而柔软的，相当柔顺地接受着他手指的侵犯，他顺利地推进两根手指，Cristiano只是闷哼一声，并没有多做反应——他的确不是第一次了。

Leo说不准自己究竟是什么心情，他硬得更加厉害，但心口一片寒冷。他拍了拍Cris的大腿外侧，力道不小，那片肌肤很快就红了，Cris一声不吭地收回手，两边肘部撑着床铺。Leo用三根手指完成了前戏，他曲起手指恶意地玩弄高热的内壁，激起Cris断断续续的呻吟。虽然三根手指对于他的尺寸来说还略有不足，但他还是选择结束前戏。

他的阴茎在Cristiano的会阴部轻轻刮过，感到身下的少年情不自禁地颤抖，他卡住Cris的胯部，“爱之把”贴切地谄媚在他的掌心。然后Leo一点点推进了那个潮湿的小穴。

Cris叫得很痛苦。

他的脊背哆嗦着，绝望地用一些肮脏的葡萄牙本土脏话辱骂着操他的男人，夹杂着一些掩饰不住的马德里海岛口音，Leo吻他的耳侧，手上几乎要在他的髋骨上留下淤青，他不由分说地把自己尺寸惊人的阴茎捅到了底部，Cris体内的每一寸甜蜜的褶皱都被他强硬地打开，他的腰软塌下去，整个人都在出汗。

雨还在下，空气里的水分多得能拧出来。Messi盯着Cris的后脑，他想他的头发应该是干不了了。

Cris已经跪不住了，他软陷在床里，发出一阵阵的喘息和呻吟，Leo的右手移到他的小腹，甚至可以摸到被顶出来的凸起的形状。这是目前为止最让他快乐的一点，因为这让他感到Cristiano是属于他的，属于他一个人。  
Leo腻在Cris的背上，汗水在他们之间萌生，营造出一种亲密无间的潮湿触觉。

Cris突然侧过脸，用一个很别扭的姿势勾住Leo的脖子，他像一只野兽把獠牙凑到Leo的耳边，吐出血腥的气息。他语气那么天真而疯狂，他柔声诉说着他的第一次。他告诉Leo他和他的俱乐部同学去河边夏令营，他详细地描述和他睡在一起的那个大男孩是怎么半夜分开他的双腿，怎么舔吻他的脖子，怎么在他压抑的呻吟中夺走他的童贞，他告诉Leo他是怎样不管不顾地整晚浪叫到周边的每个帐篷都听得一清二楚搞得第二天所有人都对他侧目以至于他不得不请假回家整整半个月不在学校出现。

Cris的手臂越收越紧，仿佛想活活掐死Leo。Leo浑身发冷，他猛地扯住Cris湿淋淋的发丝把他压回床上，他失去理智地抽插起来，没再给Cris留下半点说话的时机。他整根拔出然后一插到底，他用自己的肉刃折磨着Cris敏感的身体，而Cris比他想象的还要容易兴奋，在这种粗暴的施虐中，他只在最开始的时候凄恻地叫了两声，没多久就从喉咙深处渗出一下下滚烫的叫床声。他乱七八糟地求Leo操他，把他弄坏，操到他的骨头里，他说他爱死Leo的阴茎了，他说他是Leo的东西，恳求Leo在他的身体里打上标记。

Leo眼前模糊一片，汗水顺着他的睫毛淌下，他的鼻梁上也全都是汗水。他用西语，用葡语，颠三倒四地辱骂着Cristiano，他说他是婊子，妓女，荡妇，漂亮的小母狗，他不停地告诉他：

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo*

当Leo快高潮的时候，他想起自己的第一次，和同龄的女友躺在他西班牙的家里的床上，传教士体位，他盯着女友的长发直到结束。而现在他把一个比他小将近20岁的同性操得发软，这个少年跪趴在他身下。他低下头，隔着汗水看着Cris紧绷的后背，他听见Cris崩溃的祈求声：“求你！求你……Leo！不要射在里面……啊……啊……好痛……我好害怕……求你……”

他握住Cris包裹在白袜里的纤瘦脚踝，在他变了调的呻吟里把他的腿分到最大，用自己的膝盖抵住他的腿侧让Cristiano合不上腿，他仍卡着Cris的腰，把人抱起，Cris还维持着跪姿，但膝盖触不到床面，只能靠Leo的阴茎维持平衡，这让Leo的肉棒进到了前所未有的深度。Cris叫得半是爽半是恐惧，他的小穴绞得很紧，胳膊伸到身后摸索着Messi的身体索求一点安全感。Leo放开了握着他腰的手，一手把他的双腕反卡在身后，另一手走上他挺起的胸口，残忍地狠狠拧了一把Cris的乳肉。

Cristiano拔高声音叫着Leo的名字痉挛着高潮了，他的小穴讨好地吮吸着Leo的阴茎。Leo在他的脖子上用力地留下齿印，同时全都射进了他被操到出水的淫荡的小穴里。

一股股精液注入Cris的身体，他精疲力竭地垂着漂亮的脸，头发哒哒地滴水，只是偶尔在刺激下抽搐一下。

Leo把他放平在床上，拔出了软下的阴茎。

空气闷湿得就像两人的肉体。

—————————————————————  
Cristiano坐在床边用一块干净的毛巾擦拭从身体里溢出的精液。Leo平躺在床上，觉得一切都没有意义，他没什么想法地盯着窗外模糊的雨幕，身上的汗液黏糊糊的，他也懒得去擦。

他身边的床铺下陷了一点，Leo麻木地移动眼球，看见Cris脱下那双球袜，赤身裸体地跪在他的身边。

Cristiano的眼眶通红，咬着下唇，滴滴哒哒地流着眼泪，泪水打在Leo布满汗水的脸颊上。

Leo再也听不见窗外的雨声，他只能听见Cris流泪的声音。

“Cris。”他轻声呼唤他年轻爱人的名字，而Cristiano突然地低下身子深深地吻他潮湿的嘴唇。他们分享了一个充满汗液和泪水滋味的深吻。

“Leo，”Cris哽咽着，“我很抱歉……对不起……原谅我……”

“是我的错。”Leo在嘴唇短暂的分离间喃喃地说，“Cris，我的Cris。”

他们很温柔地做了一次。

Cris的颧骨和眼眶一样红透了，他亲密地环着Leo的肩膀，送上自己哆嗦的身体，他们一刻不停地接吻，下身叠在一起，Leo小幅度地轻轻抽插着。他们都在出汗，Leo紧紧抱住Cris，他想打开Cris的胸膛，吻他的心脏，他的皮肤会和Cris黏在一起，他的手指要梳理过Cris的血管和肌肉，他的灵魂和Cris的化成一摊滚热的液体，他渴望他和Cris是暴雨中两滴雨水，他们在永无止境的缠绵中坠落，然后在同一瞬间粉身碎骨。

Leo贴着Cris的耳朵告诉他：“你让我燃烧。”

Cris勉力看向Leo，他的眼睛和他的头发一样，都是潮湿的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我爱你


	6. 苹果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血again  
> 人类的想象力唯有在人类想狗血的时候才如此跃进

第六章-苹果

从那天以后——当然是指那个雨夜以后，Leo几乎是神经质地和Cris做爱，他们不知厌倦，就像两只发情期的动物，有时Cris明明在和Leo聊天，下一秒Leo就已经打开了他的身体。这样的后果就是有一段时间Cris甚至没法走路，他蜷在Leo的床上，告诉他他的大腿打颤，他的身体里疼得要命，就好像Leo的阴茎还插在他体内一样。

当Leo边让Cris骑着他的阳具边给Geri写邮件后，他觉得自己是彻彻底底的疯了。另一个佐证此点的事实就是那封邮件后，他再也没有动过他的电脑、手机，他一心一意地和Cris生活在这炎热的爱巢里，不去想他来自何处或是他们将往哪去。

在他们乱七八糟的一个月的回忆中，Leo曾有一次突然冷静下来，他低下头问Cris为什么他不像他的同龄人一样去上学，Cris只是睁开他朦胧的眼睛，简单地用自己漂亮的肉体把两人剩下的理智烧了个一干二净。他们在餐桌上搞得天昏地暗，以至于晚饭地点只能移到客厅。Cris盘坐在沙发上吃着Leo准备的晚饭，盯着电视屏幕咯咯地笑，完全符合他的年纪，甚至比那更年幼一点，如果你不去注意他赤裸的上身上那些暧昧的淤青、指痕和吻痕的话。

他们就这么消磨着荷尔蒙混过了一个月，两个人终于慢慢地在性爱以外找回了话题，总的来说，是回到了差不多刚刚认识时的水平。Leo给他买了一双新球鞋，放在外面围墙的窗台上，不过Cris并没有穿，他还是套着他那双旧鞋奔跑在阳光下。Leo经过围墙时看到那双鞋，就像被人捅了一刀，他每次都意义不明地看着这一切，咬着下唇直到口腔里满是血腥气味。而Cristiano并不在意，Messi也并不知道他是怎么想的。他能做的只有拥抱他年轻的爱人，和他度过每一秒钟珍贵如珠宝的时光。

又过了半个月的某个晚上，当Leo和Cris接吻的时候，少年吃痛地呻吟了一下，手忙脚乱地推开Leo，手指深入自己的唇间抚摸着旁侧的牙龈，表情带着点孩子气的严肃。他收回手指时指腹上有血，于是他皱起鼻子，抱怨个没完。Messi跪坐在他身边的地板上，撸了一把他柔软的卷发，然后小心翼翼地捧起他的脸。

“张嘴。”他说。

Cris盯着他的眼睛，温顺地张开了嘴。

他柔软的舌安静地伏在他的口腔内，上下两排整齐的牙齿有点戴过牙套的痕迹，Messi捧着他脸颊的手轻轻摩挲着，右手的拇指慢慢滑入了他的唇间，Cris的睫毛颤抖着，把自己的目光割得支离破碎，像两汪碎星，Messi的拇指感到了湿润，潮热，他细致地拂过Cristiano的下排牙龈，看着Cris因为莫名的紧张，灵巧的舌尖掠过他的上颚和艳红的口腔内壁。

“嘶——”Cris发出了模模糊糊的音节。

Messi抽出拇指，他放下右手，用左手挑起Cris的下巴，仔仔细细地借着灯光观察了一番。

“怎么？”Cristiano小声询问。

“没什么大不了的。”Leo说，“你有些牙龈出血。”

“是因为水果吗？”

“什么？”

Cris认真地解释道：“我妈妈告诉我，如果你不吃水果，你会牙龈出血。”

Leo情不自禁地露出一个微小的笑容：“或许吧。”

他抽出一张纸，细细地擦拭着自己的右手拇指，Cristiano又变成了抱膝的坐姿，在沙发上偏着头看他。

“Leo，”他喊。

“嗯？”

“你来亲亲我，”他理直气壮地要求，“亲我，让我不那么疼。”

Leo除了微笑着遵从，还能做出什么反应呢？

—————————————————————  
第二天，当Cris从外面跑回来，满身大汗地洗完澡出来时，Leo当着他的面把一袋苹果扔在了客厅的桌子上。

“哇哦，”Cris擦着头发兴高采烈地欢呼，“你真好，Leo，我爱你。”

Leo先笑了，随即又皱起眉头。

Cris把毛巾抛在沙发上，随便地挑了一个最红最大的苹果，回头坐到了厨房了高高的餐桌上。他刚洗完澡，浑身上下热气腾腾，在地板上留下了一路水淋淋的脚印。  
Cristiano穿着Leo的一件衬衫，大小差不多，但肩宽要比Cris宽上一些，一点没擦干净的水浸湿了他的衬衫，让Cristiano的年轻肉体半隐半现。他下身套了一条短的要命的深色短裤，一双长腿在空中来回摇晃。头发还未干，有点让Leo回忆起那个潮湿的雨夜——这对他来说并不是什么单纯快乐的回忆。而Cris一手撑着桌面，一手轻快地把那个血红的果实抛起、接住，同样艳色的唇边勾着一个跳脱的弧度。

“你牙龈还在出血吗？”Leo没话找话地问。

“嗯哼，”Cris哼着歌，实话实说，难听极了，不过这也是他的可爱之处，“早就不了。”

他把红色的禁果贴到唇边，但没有咬下，神情相当得烂漫。

Leo走到他身边，手按在他光裸的膝盖上。

“Cris，”他尽量温和地发问，“你每天都去哪里玩？”

Cris的眼球动了动，他困惑地看着Leo的脸，Leo感到一阵的不适：“你问这个干什么？我只是出去跑跑走走，海边，街上，随便走走。”

Leo问：“你不和朋友一起吗？”

“我没有，”Cris有点不耐烦，他又抛接了一回他的苹果，“我的朋友都在本土。你问这个干什么？”

“你为什么不去上学？”Leo终于问出了口，“求你，Cris，别再敷衍我。我知道你在学校是足球俱乐部的，你们每年都有夏令营——”针刺般的痛苦覆盖了他的心脏，“但这不能解释你——你为什么会在这儿，拜托，我只是希望和你更多地呆在一起。”

“你非要问这个吗？”Cris生气了，他粗鲁地甩开Leo的手，“你买来苹果就是为了问我这个？”

“我想找一个机会好好跟你谈谈。”Leo说，语气很苦涩，“我不想和你在一起，只是成天地做爱。我希望我们像普通的情侣一样……多了解彼此一点。”

“普通？正常？”Cristiano尖刻地指责，“你瞧，你老是这样，我真搞不明白你在想什么！这就是为什么我不想跟你聊天！此外，我可从来没逼着你操我，你做出了选择，是你在逃避和我交谈，现在又把错推给我！”他试图离开餐桌但Leo按住了他的腿。

“Cris！”他用力地喊出这个名字，“别这样，我只是想和你谈谈……”

“是吗？”Cristiano说，“那你为什么不谈谈自己？我也只知道你来自西班牙，是阿根廷人，为旅游公司工作，可是我他妈就没见你做过什么工作！我他妈连你是不是结了婚有了孩子都不知道，结果你才是那个一天到晚疑神疑鬼的人！好吧，如果你坚持要知道，我是因为在本土的学校和自己的老师搞在了一起，我妈让我滚到家乡去反省一下自己直到我他妈能回到学校——有什么意义呢？我甚至都没问你他妈的能在这儿住多久！”

“Cris！”Leo的声音同样失控了。

“你在害怕什么？Leo，你在害怕什么？”Cristiano狠狠地扯住年长者的头发，“我早就告诉过你我喜欢你，我-喜-欢-你，你究竟在他妈的想什么？我真是弄不明白！”

我在想你根本就不喜欢我，又或许你是喜欢我但你的爱意廉价得要命，你会因为一双球鞋一袋苹果就说我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，你在这方面真的只是个一无所知的孩子，你根本不知道爱的重量，你把我的感情看得太轻把未来现实伦理视为无物，我觉得你只是把我当做消遣，因为我也不明白你究竟是成熟还是幼稚，你从见面的第一秒起就在释放自己的魅力，你对每个人都是这样吗？你看起来那么亲近那个中介女人但你讨厌她，谁他妈又知道你在想什么呢？我只会在这住一年，一年之后呢？或者说你对我的感情能持续一年吗？你究竟想要什么？

Messi什么都没说，因为Cristiano猛地向后倒在餐桌上，他把血红的禁果压到唇边，雪白的牙齿用力一咬，他的年轻的眼睛在燃烧。

他重新撑起身体，把苹果砸了出去。

那个艳红的果实摔在地板上，洁净的果肉四分五裂。Cristiano扯开了他衬衣的所有扣子，他勾住Leo的脖子热情地吻他。他的唇间全是苹果的清香和血腥的甜味——他撒谎了，他的牙龈还在流血。

Leo搂住他，听见Cris对他说：“搞我，就现在。”

人不能强求互相的理解，而感情是没有原因的。


	7. 访客

第七章-访客

Leo在模糊的黏腻感中醒来，不如说他根本就没睡着。Cris侧躺在他身边，背对着他，俊美的脊背弯成一个柔媚的弧度。

他先是一言不发地在黑夜里盯着Cristiano的后颈看了很久，然后慢慢地把视线移到了窗户上。天花板显得很高，窗外几点冷黢黢的星星从婆娑的树影间投下光芒。  
Leo突然感到一阵强烈的心悸，他急切地按住Cris温暖的肩膀，附在少年的耳边吐出惊惶的气音：“什么时间了？”Cristiano痛苦地发出两声不满的呓语，半梦半醒地睁开眼睛，从黏在一起的睫毛后找到了Leo的身影。他扭动着躲避Leo的接触，伸出胳膊去够床头柜上的手表：“上帝啊……Leo，才两点半……我想睡觉……”

“我不是问这个。”Messi语气沉郁，“我问的是我在这儿住了多久了？”

不知道是不是Leo的错觉，Cris几乎是立即停下了动作。他侧过头看向Leo的脸，即使在黑夜中那双深色的眼睛也能看出是毫无睡意、该死的清醒的。

“四个月。”Cris回答。

“好的。”Leo说。

他躺回床上，盯着窗户直到天亮。Cris在他身边，蜷着，他不知道是否只他一人彻夜未眠。

—————————————————————  
Leo在天完全亮后终于迷迷蒙蒙地睡着了，等他再睁开眼睛时，Cristiano已经不见了。他看向他的手腕——他现在患上了一种奇异的强迫症状，具体表现为他没办法脱下手表睡觉。他就像古代宗教故事里的朝圣使者，手腕上缠着受祝福的橄榄枝，即便它已经枯萎如一条衔着他手腕的死蛇，他也时时刻刻地佩戴着，并落下虔诚的吻，似乎这样就能保证他平安地到达圣地：麦加，梵蒂冈，耶路撒冷，圣地亚哥——他瞟了一眼时间，确定Cristiano应当是出门了。

Leo走进浴室，简单地进行洗漱，他已经懒得去看镜子里的自己。他变得比从前更加苍白憔悴，眼神则变得更加忧郁和紧张，就像是凶猛浪尖的一艘细细的桨帆船。他换了件衣服，把汗湿的睡衣扔在浴缸上方的铁丝上，然后走出了浴室。也就在此时，Messi听见了敲门声。  
他走出大门，看见那个中介女人隔着围墙——或者说是疏松的花园矮栅——冲他笑容满面地挥手。Leo走过去开门，他注意到他买的那双鞋还搁在围墙上，从来没有人去碰它们一碰，这时他喉头泛酸，胃部因为饥饿而纠着——就和他第一天见到Cristiano时一样。

“上午好，Messi先生！”女人热情地问候，“我可以进去吗？”

“当然。”Leo礼貌地说，他很想拒绝。他和Cris几乎在这栋房子的每一个角落做过爱，他闭着眼睛都能回忆起Cris并得不拢的双腿在他的爱抚下微微打颤，和Cris低下头，简直是有些哀伤地索吻时的眼神，“但我还没有吃早饭。”

“没关系，”女人说，“您可以边吃早饭边和我谈——Cristiano在家吗？”

Messi的呼吸停滞了一秒。

“……不，”他很轻地回答，“他不在。”  
—————————————————————

Messi给自己煎鸡蛋的时候，女人坐在客厅的沙发上。等Leo端着自己的早饭从厨房里走出来时，发觉她表情古怪地看着桌子。Leo的手机正面向上地扔在那儿，屏幕上落了一层灰。

“没电了。”他平静地解释。

女人笑了笑，眼神里面透着一点怀疑，但Messi懒得去和她在这个问题上纠缠，于是径直坐在沙发的另一头，把盘子搁在桌子上（他急迫得失去了食欲和饥饿感）。  
“您要和我说什么？”

“是这样的，”女人开口，“您和Cristiano相处得怎样？”

Leo无意识地咬住口腔内的一块肉：“还不错，”他为自己毫无波澜的口吻而惊讶了，“他是个不错的男孩，充满活力，喜欢出去玩。”

“是的，他是个好孩子。”女人说，“但是——请允许我问这一句——他有没有跟您提过他为什么会从本土回来？”

Leo没法控制自己不去看厨房里的那张餐桌，他感到那个时刻，那个Cristiano残忍地跟他说话的时刻，附在他脊髓里的愤怒和绝望的余韵在他的心口里来回吹拂，他用最简单的字句掩饰自己的情绪：“没有。”

“哦，这可真是难以启齿……”女人拨弄着自己烫得并不好的发尾，“嗯……怎么说呢……这并不是Cris的错……他和自己的男老师发生了一些……事情。学校认为这是他的责任，因为他过于……张扬，所以他被送回家乡反省。不过实际上我觉得是那个老师的问题：不管怎么说他都是成年人了，他比Cris大那么多，难道不知道对错吗？Cristiano才刚刚成年（明显她忘记了自己最初关于年龄的小谎言），他还什么都不懂，完全是被年长的人诱哄了。”

“女士！”Leo受不了这个，“告诉我重点。”

“不好意思，我的朋友都说我有点啰嗦……我只是想把前因后果说个明白，我只是想告诉您Cristiano并不是您可能会想象的那种孩子……他是家里最小的那个孩子，父亲过世得很早，因为酒精中毒，在他的父亲还在世的时候，那时他们还住在这间房子里，有时我们——我当时住在他的隔壁——我们能听见他父亲大声的斥责和一些殴打的声音，孩子和女人的哭声……当然，我并不清楚发生了什么，但Cris对待自己的父亲感情复杂……有时我觉得他渴求父爱，他分不清年长的男人对他的感情，没人教会他这些……而我，我希望他能学会，他能交上一个如同父亲的朋友……这也是为什么我选择了您，Messi先生，为您选择了这栋房子。希望您能理解我，我非常地关心Cristiano，非常。”

Leo没有回答。

“当然，我也是切实为您考虑的，这就是为什么我出现在这里。”女人话头一转，尽力地轻快起来，“是这样的，Cristiano的家人联系他了——真奇怪，这栋房子的座机打不通——他们认为Cris的反省已经够了，他们希望Cris能在一周内返回本土：暑假已经结束了，他还能赶上新学期。因此，这栋房子可能不会再出租了，不过没关系，我早就为您准备了备选方案……对不起，Messi先生，您在听吗？”

Messi声音虚弱得要命，他听起来痛苦得没法正常说话了：“抱歉……我很抱歉，”他捂住自己的眼睛，“我…我不太舒服……拜托，我们改日再说吧……我会给你打电话……”  
“好的，”女人忧心忡忡地站起身来，“不用送我了，您注意身体。”

她快速向门口走着，突然停下脚步含糊不清地对着座机嘀咕了什么（“真奇怪，谁把电话线剪断了？”），Messi没有注意。

关门的声音传来很久以后，Leo仍躺在沙发上一动不动。最终他坐直身体，把凉透的早餐倒进垃圾桶，一言不发地坐着，看着门，等着Cristiano，迎着阳光，像一阵风一样冲进来。他不知道要等多久，他唯一知道的是Cris一定会回来的。

一定，一定，一定，一定，一定。


	8. 话语

第八章-话语

Cristiano在门口脱下了他的鞋子。

他走了很远，顶着阳光沿着海岸线一圈圈地狂奔。他不想思考——或者说懒得思考，他只是狂奔，潮咸的海水渗进他的鞋，他就像在泡沫里飞翔。Cris喜欢这样，虽然他的鞋总是湿得像两条小船。

他脱下鞋子，把它们搁在围墙上，和那双崭新的礼物并列。他赤裸的脚踩在被阳光烧得很烫的草地上，破碎的草籽会把他的指甲染成一种粉嫩的新绿，草尖从他的足心滑过。Cris走到了房子大门前，从裤子口袋里翻着钥匙，他打开了门，Leo坐在沙发上，像是早就知道他会回来似的死死盯着他的方向。

“中午好，Leo。”Cristiano兴高采烈地说。

Messi没有回答，他只是深深地吐出一口气，看起来那么悲伤，那么苍白和忧郁。Cristiano热爱他兼顾了脆弱和坚毅的气质，很难说他有时的举动和话语是因为他被愤怒冲昏了头脑，还是因为他存在连自己都未曾洞察的欲望，促使他刻意地激化着Leo的不安焦虑，让这种令其着迷的气质更加浓郁地弥散开，像一朵雨云——整栋房子都是暴雨的嗅觉，连他也带上了这种气息。

Cris走向自己年长的爱人：“怎么啦？”他轻声发问，坐在Leo身边，“Leo？你看上去不太好……”

“Cris。”Leo喊他，他的手掌附在他的头发上，抚摸着他的脸颊，“Cris，Mi Cris。Me haces descorazonada”*

他们没再说话。

一直过了好几分钟，Leo才轻轻地对Cris说：“她，那位中介女士，她来过了。”

“哦？”Cris心跳得很快，他慢慢站起身来，“她来过了。她来干什么？”

“她跟我说了一点……你的事情。她很关心你……”Leo回答，“你的童年，你的家庭，你的父亲……”

Cristiano不冷不热地打断：“别相信她，她什么都不知道。”

“你的父亲……酒精……我很抱歉，我听她，她告诉我你的父亲，还有那些声音，一些别的事情，你的心情……”

“她他妈的什么都不知道！”Cris失控地大喊，“你们总是喜欢乱猜，我爸爸对我和我的兄弟们很好！我知道你们是怎么议论的，我告诉你，他从来没碰过我一根手指头！”

Leo看着Cris激动的脸，他的眼角又一次红透了，Leo知道他容易哭泣：“我很遗憾，Cris……如果你是我的亲人，我的学生，我的朋友的孩子，我会……”

“你会怎样？”Cris第二次打断他，“这些话、你要说的话，我已经听那些青少年心理咨询师说过一万遍了，我也回答过一万遍了——我很正常！我根本没有你们想象的那种恶心的心理！操，没有！”

Messi的嘴唇蠕动了一下。他郁躁地开口：“Cris……”

Cristiano猛地回过头，他感到自己的眼泪不受控制地涌了出来，一阵阵难堪的羞辱像鞭子一样抽打在他稚嫩的自尊上。他勉强地忍住哽咽声：“在我小的时候，他会去球场看我踢球……他是个好父亲。”

Leo绝望地把脸埋进双手。

“抱歉。”他整理了一下心情，“我不是这个意思。”

他同样地站起来，缓缓地走向自己的房间，关上了门。  
Cristiano用手腕揉揉眼睛，咬着嘴唇走近那扇房门。

“Leo，”Cris隔着门说，“我从来没有告诉过你这个。在我小的时候，我爸爸给我买了一双球鞋，我们在海边慢慢地走，他没有喝酒。然后我们看了一场大学球赛，你知道我的意思吗？广场上放球赛的人那天没有找到什么重大联赛，我们看了一场比赛，他指着屏幕上的10号告诉我我会像他一样出色，我会比他出色，我会离开这座岛，去葡萄牙，西班牙，英国，意大利，去那些星光璀璨的地方……你明白了吗？Leo，有一段时间我把你的照片夹在作业本里，虽然我后来不这么做了。我……我不想说这个……那个老师也去看我的比赛，他同样给我买了一双鞋，我曾经非常地爱他，但是他把我留在教室里，他顺着短裤的下摆摸我的大腿……我差点吐了出来……你明白吗，Leo？当我看见你，当我发现你的欲望时，我……很高兴。你是不同的，你和他们都是不同的……我喜欢你。就是这样。”

房门后一片寂静。

Cristiano把自己扔进沙发，他躺着，从这个角度可以看见一边的座机，被剪断的电话线在空气中来回晃荡。他在寂静中听见蚊子的嗡嗡声也似号角轰鸣在他的耳膜上，他终于发现自己在耳鸣。

房门被打开了，Cris没有坐起身子。

Leo绕过沙发，走到座机旁边，用手捻起断开的电话线。

“你有没有思考过自己的感情，Cris？”Messi说，“刚听到你的话时，我几乎以为你崇拜我，但不是的。当我们两个在一起的时候，你那么排斥我说‘普通’、‘正常’一类的词语，或许是因为你在学校里，在心理咨询室里受到了不恰当的理解……但是，Cris，你让我感觉到你并不是喜欢我，你只是透过我去看你过去的时光，你说你会离开这座岛，诗人会说人们在恨自己家乡的同时深爱他，这里的阳光，你的早逝的父亲，这座房子，共同编织成了你的童年。如果你是真的喜欢我，你就不会每天都在海边奔跑，你只是在追逐已逝的时间。我不想这么揣测，但我想象你回到了阔别已久的故乡，你转嫁在别人身上的对父亲的渴望遭到了侮辱和背叛，海岛熟悉的阳光海水童年的房子给了你治愈的幻梦，而这时你又遇见了我。”他苦涩地停了一会，“……一个打在你回忆里的标记，所以你想留住这一切。我一直在想你究竟是为什么和我在一起，直到现在我给自己找到了答案。我从你身上看到了未来的光热，你在我身上寻找的是过去的余音。你剪断了电话线，是因为你想和我在一起，还是因为你想永远沉睡在梦里？”

Cristiano感到喉头发紧，他想说点什么，但什么也说不出口。破碎的风刮来迷迷糊糊的孩子的笑声和淡淡的酒精的气味，他祈求般看着Leo，他的爱人：“为什么我们要想这些呢？”他的声音难以察觉地发抖，“我们喜欢彼此，我们在一起，这就够了，对吧？为什么……为什么我们要想这些呢？”

因为你还是个孩子。受到世界的一点伤害就感到痛苦，因为你对于苦涩还如此敏感，因为你不能抗拒幻觉的魔力，因为你需要的是直面痛苦然后真正的成熟。

但Leo只是抬起头，冲Cris微笑着，他只有一个答案，从他的心口涌了出来：

“Porque te amo。”*

在这一瞬间，千万种感情涌上心头，Cristiano突然失去了所有的声音，他什么都听不见，他嗡嗡的耳鸣声被这句话劈开，他的灵魂，他的心脏，他的思想，他的一切的一切都在阳光下战栗，他失去了一切，他得到了一切，他毫无保留，他难以言说。就在此时，就在此地，他向上帝向他仁慈的主起誓他得到了神启，他看见了阳光中浮动的尘埃和这纯洁的光芒如实质般似一道浓厚的纱幔照在他和爱人的身上，他忘记了过去、未来、年龄、伦理，在这一瞬间，Cristiano Ronaldo感到自己终于——他爱上了Lionel Messi。

Cristiano激动的眼泪流下脸颊，他幸福而满足地微笑着对Leo说：“我是不是没有告诉过你？”他把双手按在胸口，“我听得懂西班牙语。”

啊，赞美爱情。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我的Cris，你让我心碎  
> *因为我爱你
> 
> 完结了，鸣谢百度翻译。我不会外语


End file.
